<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greta Van Flee Alphabet Prompts by Luluthechoosingcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080365">Greta Van Flee Alphabet Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow'>Luluthechoosingcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greta Van Fleet (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Candy, Character Study, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, alphabet prompts, also Sanny, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how popular this will be, but, basically, I've been answering headcanon prompts about the Greta boys on my Tumblr and I figured why not post here? These are all the prompts for all the GVF boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Wagner/Reader, Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kinks/All/Nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the nsfw list created by @fairy-tail-babes on Tumblr.com. This was for letter K = Kinks</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><span class="u">Josh</span>:</span>
  <span> The boy has SUCH a praise kink. He likes to be told how good he's doing and how hot he looks (and he'll return those compliments right back). He's also totally into giving up control and following any directions given to him if it means he gets praised for being a good boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jake:</span>
  </span>
  <span> He has a thing for spanking. Jake is proudly an ass man, and he will - with enthusiastic consent of course, you don't just go around smacking people - spank someone good. If he's begged he just might let himself be spanked, too ;) </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span class="u">Danny</span>:</span>
  <span> Danny has a thing for hair. Pulling his, pulling his partner's, it doesn't matter. But he always needs to have a hand in someone's hair no matter what activity they're doing. He also has no problem with body hair, and will nuzzle and kiss at pubes with no problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Sam:</span>
  </span>
  <span> Sammy is such a sub omg. He might try to assert his dominance initially, but his favorite place to be is on his back (or even stomach 👀) getting worked over. Handcuffs? Blindfolds? Waiting patiently at the foot of the bed? Yep. He'll try anything as long as someone he trusts is in control. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pace/All/Nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Josh:</span> Josh’s natural inclination is to fuck like a rabbit, not gonna lie. He gets really worked up and he just can’t help pumping his hips to what he knows will feel good for him and his partner. Though, of course, if he’s told to be a good boy and slow down, he will.</p><p><span class="u">Jake:</span> Jake is a sexual MASTER (and he knows it). He can do anything his partner wants. Rough, gentle, sensual, long, changing up speeds, whatever. He likes to make sure his partner is having a good time -- and he likes to show off. Though, his personal favorite is to go at a fast, steady pace, but to cuddle close and intimate while doing it.</p><p><span class="u">Danny:</span> He fucks rhythmically, no matter the tempo. Slow or fast - though he can and will go rough if asked nicely - Danny is a wonderful, steady lover.</p><p><span class="u">Sam:</span> Sam likes it quick, dirty, and rough. He has boundless energy and he never stops moving and squirming -- though, it’s surprisingly graceful. Like he is on stage, Sam is always grinding to the beat (and this one just happens to be some sexy ass Zeppelin). It’s hard for him to get off if it’s not rough. Not necessarily violent, but soft touches and slow movements just tease him; they aren’t enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stamina/All/Nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Josh: </span>
  </span>
  <span>Josh </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> go many rounds, but he doesn’t always want to. He thinks that, after a point, some of the pleasure and fun in it is lost and it’s more like a contest than a good experience. And he’s all about making it good. Still, he will go as long and as many as his partner wants; and when he’s done, he loves to soak up the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jake: </span>
  </span>
  <span>Jake could go all night. His cap is roughly 3 orgasms, but that doesn’t mean he can’t make each round last. He’ll clench his teeth, through his head back, then change positions or slow down for a minute to get his bearings back. Jake is excellent when it comes to taking control of what his body can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Danny:</span>
  </span>
  <span> Dude. NO ONE can beat Danny when it comes to stamina. That man is a beast and we all know it. He has such amazing self control, he can go for what seems like hours, changing positions and keeping a steady rhythm the entire time. Usually, he tries to make his partners cum several times through their tenure, and finishes big at the end himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Sam:</span>
  </span>
  <span> He might not be able to last a long time until he orgasms, but Sam is good for, like, 10 rounds. It's crazy! He has seemingly endless energy and is always raring to go. Of course, once he's actually exhausted all of his resources (heh) Sam melts into a puddle of goo that will not help with anything for at least half an hour. It's lucky that it takes a LOT to get him to that energy crash or else quickies would be a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sanny/Equal/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><span class="u">E = Equal</span><em> (Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?)</em> </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a relationship of equals. They both agree that, before they were lovers, they were best friends and brothers, so they try to honor that. Sam and Danny both have a mutual respect for each other as musicians and just as a person they love, so both always try to make sure that there isn’t some powerplay going on. Though, as far as sex goes… Danny takes the lead physically, but Sam is usually the one who’s horny and asking for it, and telling Danny what to do. Nothing is ever static though, and they're always switching roles, whether its top/bottom, caregiver/needing comfort, the fool/the adult. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Volume/All/Nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Josh:</b> Josh is fucking LOUD. He always is, at everything he does in life, and sex is no exception. He just can’t help it! He whimpers when he’s teased, he whines when he’s denied something, he moans and babbles when he gets his dick sucked, and he screams when he fucks (or gets fucked lol). His face is also constantly moving, eyes going wide then shut, smiling and screaming and smiling again, seeming to go through every emotion in a repeating cycle. </p><p><b>Jake:</b> He will dirty talk like a mofo if his partner is game, but Jake really only makes involuntary noises when he’s getting a blow job. It’s the specific, intense detail to his most sensitive areas (rather than the all encompassing heat of penetration) that pulls little sighs and groans out of him. He usually starts off biting his lip or moving his head around to try and stay quiet, but, eventually, he can’t help it.</p><p><b>Danny:</b> Danny makes either really high sounds or really low sounds. If he’s exerting an effort while fucking - even though his rhythm never breaks - he will grunt a little bit, or moan really gruffly. When he does that (and especially if it’s kinda acrobatic and he’s holding his partner up) he really is a sexy beast man. Other times, if he’s just kissing or doing lighter activities, Danny will sigh a little bit or whine high in his throat. He always looks like he didn’t even know he could make a noise like that when it happens, but then he’ll go back to kissing or exploring and do it again.</p><p><b>Sam:</b> Sam never stops making noise. He’s moaning, yelling, yipping, cursing, sighing; or, he’s babbling dirty nonsense and making demands. He’s a pushy sub (lol), constantly asking for “more” or “just like that” or “faster”. He showers profanity and compliments almost unthinkingly, and he’s only silent when he’s completely fucked out and dead to the world after those 10 rounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comfort/Sanny/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C = Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Danny arguably freaks out or otherwise panics way more than Sam, so Sammy has calming him down to an art. </p><p>- He makes Danny stop whatever he’s doing and go to a quiet place, but not before Danny sees that someone else capable is being put in charge or watching over it – nothing stresses him more than leaving something he feels responsible for. Then, Sam will run his hands through Danny’s hair and talk soothingly to him until he’s calm; then, they can logically talk out whatever is bothering Danny and figure it out together. </p><p>- If there’s one thing they’re good at (though, there are many more) it’s teamwork. </p><p>- As for Sam, he doesn’t get upset as often, but it’s kind of big when he does. When Sam is feeling depressed or he’s panicking, Danny knows it’s a big deal because Sam usually has everything under control, like for real. </p><p>- Danny will go up to Sam and simply ask him what he needs when this happens, whether its cuddles or sex or a punching pillow or alone time. It’s usually alone time from everyone but Danny, and maybe the twins if they bring food with them. </p><p>- Sam is the type of person to constantly be thinking, planning, organizing - not necessarily how to clean his room - and it overworks his brain, especially when the topics aren’t pleasant. Danny has the ability to calm him down and take his focus off of everything else, which is perfect for giving Sam’s mind a rest until he’s cooled down and can come back to the situation without crying. Danny is always there to support him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wildcard/Sanny/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>W = Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Because of Danny’s massive sweet tooth, Sam’s been making a habit of always having some sort of sugar with him, even before they were dating. </p><p>- As soon as he saw his best friend’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree when presented with a Starburst taffy in eighth grade, Sam’s had pockets of candy. Or at least a backpack pouch with some gum. </p><p>- It’s awesome for him to see Danny’s gorgeous smile whenever he’s offered a sweet, and the kisses he now receives for them are also amazing. </p><p>- They’re a bit more health conscious now - plus they have more money - so it’s just as often frozen yogurt stops and fancy coconut-almond desserts as it is piles of Peeps and Reeses, but Danny still loves it. And Sam loves Danny, chocolate in his teeth and all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kiss/Sanny/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>K = Kiss (Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?) </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both are really good kissers, though their styles are different. Sam likes to move fast, and he uses a lot of teeth; Danny is a little bit softer, but he uses more tongue and he can hold Sam completely in place when he wants to. They both go back and forth over who is in charge, but it’s usually a game. They work well together, and they both know how to take each other apart. Their first kiss was actually years before they even got together. It was eighth grade, they were high and happy, and they somehow ended up kissing. Neither of them remember more than it being quite sloppy and giggly, but it’s a memory that both still hold onto and shyly refer to when they’re alone together. Their first kiss as an established couple was instigated by Danny, while they were camping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nicknames/Sam/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>N = Nicknames (What do they call their s/o?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is very much a “babe” kinda guy, a “sweetness” kinda guy, also a silly nickname kinda guy. He’ll call you his hot tamale, his little burrito, his bluebird, his sugarplum, literally whatever comes to mind and gets a reaction out of you. He also sometimes slips up and calls you “mom” or “Joshie” when he’s really tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In Love/Sam/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O = On Cloud Nine (What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is quite good at keeping his head on straight and his emotions managed. He would be kinder towards you, doing you little favors and bringing gifts or cracking more jokes, but he’s not a blushing, tumbling food. He only really lets out how he feels when he’s completely comfortable or inebriated, so it’s likely that his brothers will know about his mushy feelings way before you ever will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Public Displays of Affection/Sam/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>P = Public Displays of Affection (Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam isn’t so much sweet and loving kisses every two minutes as he is possessive and wanting to be near you, if that makes sense. He doesn’t always want to cuddle or hold hands out in public, but he is proud that you’re his and he occasionally gets bursts of possessiveness where he feels like he needs to remind both of you that you’re together. Usually, this means an arm around your waist or a passionate makeout session. It’s less about scaring away someone who would hit on you as it is about remembering that the two of you are together, and that he gets to have you. But, if you want to hold hands or sit on his lap, he’ll let you do it ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Random Quirk/Sam/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Q = Quirk (Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is scary good at observing and figuring things out. He will immediately know if you’ve had a bad day, or if something is bothering you, or he can tell your back hurts by the way you’re sitting. His constant observations and memory make him a very attentive lover. Sam knows what’s wrong sometimes even before you do, and he doesn’t like when you’re hurt so he tries to fix it as quickly as possible. It’s really nice: coming home after a long day to a warm bath and your favorite takeout because he heard a little inflection in your voice over the phone is awesome.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>